


Think Back, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Character Death, Children, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny receives a surprise gift from Steve, & he couldn't figure what it means, When it clicked for Danny, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny receives a surprise gift from Steve, & he couldn't figure what it means, When it clicked for Danny, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised to see four tickets to the Dolphin Extreme Show at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, He knew that it had to be his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, who has the biggest heart of gold. He went over to confront him about the expensive gift.

 

Steve in the meantime, was looking for to that weekend, cause it has been hard on him, He was missing his dad, John McGarrett, who was murdered by Wo Fat, & Victor Hesse, something terrible, ever since he was captured at the hands of Wo Fat, & then killing the criminal afterwards. He just wanted to relax with his three favorite people in the world, who mean the world to him.

 

The Loudmouth Detective took a look at his friend, & saw that he was working hard at keeping everything afloat, So, He decided to give him a little bit of slack, cause the job was being a little bit more stressful lately, & he wants to help him making a bit easier, so, the first thing he did, was knock on the open office door.

 

"Hey", He called out, as the blond took a seat in one of the chairs, across from him, "Hey", Steve said with a smile, as he looked up from the report that he was doing, "What's up with this ?", he indicated to the tickets in his hand, "You forgot, Didn't you ?", Danny suddenly felt bad, "You got to tell me here, Bud, I am not a mind reader", "Think back, Danno", The Loudmouth Detective did just that, & it clicked for him, Seven years ago that day, The Five-O Commander lost his father, & he felt such an asshole for forgetting that important date.

 

"Steve, I am so sorry, I can't believe I fucking forgot....It was also the date that we first met, The best day of my life", The Blond quickly reassured him, Steve smiled, & said, "Mine too, Brother, Mine too", & he sighed, before he continued, "I thought, Since you weren't busy, You always say to call on you, If I need you, or to just hang out, So, I thought that Me, You, Grace, & Charlie can enjoy this together", Danny smiled, & said, "Sure, Thank you, You are on, We'll pick you up", "Great, See you on this weekend", Danny nodded smiling, as he felt better, as he went back to his office, so he could do his own work.

 

The End.


End file.
